godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kazeshina/Arc 1, Chapter 6: The Hunt
After few days I getting bored and want go on mission but every time when I realize I will must go with him I refuse that idea. It's annoying why did Lindow give us that punishment? Did he realize that we will kill each other before mission starts? I go on roof for watching at clouds but today is sky so clear I can see only few of them. I leaned against the railing and take the almost fresh air inside my lungs. Days are always same if I don't take missions maybe I should try my luck. At least if I choose an average mission Yuu could learn something and we will be okay 'cuz we will not have time for snapping. Kaze: hits her palm with a fist Yes! It's good idea! I'm genius if he will be busy with something then no problems between us! I run to rookie's floor and knock at Yuu's doors. It takes a while before he opens them and with surprised face looks at me. Yuu: Kaze? Do you need something? Kaze: Yeah you are going at mission right now. Yuu: What? Now? No preparations? Kaze: I think you can't well prepare for something what you never seen in your life plus I don't know which mission we will take, yet. I just need your help… go to veteran room and kick to Soma's doors and say him he is going on mission right now, will you do it for me? Yuu: Uhm… do I need really kick to the doors? Kaze: … Of course yes it's an order… nah I'm kidding just go and tell him ok? I will be waiting in god arc storage room. He nodded and I could go and take mission for us. I'm a bit nervous and I wonder why? At the God Arc storage ' Licca isn't here so I will wait here for them alone. I go to my God Arc and grabs it. I always feel weird feeling when I touch my weapon. I wonder what it could means, maybe it wants warn me? Sometimes I really wish my God Arc can speak it could be better. I look carefully at mine blade and I can see my face. Why I look so sad right now? Kaze: Geez, where they are? I'm bored… ''sits on the bench From boredom I start slowly spinning my sword around the axis as the tip of the blade is on the ground. After few minutes they finally came. Yuu: I'm sorry! It took so long! Kaze: You took yours time, that's okay… looks at Soma then stands up I took normal mission for us veterans, it could be maybe a bit surprising for him but I guess we can handle it without problems. Soma: … Like I care bored face Kaze: Our target is Sariel. Soma: Are saying she is part of “normal” mission? Really take a break you will kill someone soon by this… Kaze: ignoring what he said Well, time to go. We went to into the infernal subway without having clue where is that beast. We need spread and check this place. Kaze: I go to the north, Yuu you should go to south-east and Soma… you go to the south-west side, if you find anything call everyone via transmitter, got it? Yuu: Roger! goes check his side Soma: I can handle this alone, you know. Kaze: Yea and you can kill sariel solo in this place I trust you. leaves Soma where he stands and goes to north I quickly sneaked through whole areal and didn't find anything. When I was on my way to heading back I heard something. I carefully looked around the corner as I was crouching and saw a little thing which is probably aragami. It's black and looks like a fish or maybe as mine God Arc in devour form. I tried to come closer 'cuz of my curiosity and I wanted check if it's really aragami but it noticed me. It started look around to find where it could run away then it spins and run as fast as it can away from me. Kaze: What was that? looks at running black fish Yuu: crackling of the transmitter I see Soma fighting with our target. What should I do? Kaze: That idiot… wait for me before entrance to that area and then we will rush at sariel, ok? Yuu: crackling of the transmitter Roger that! I run to that entrance as fast as I can and I couldn't care less if there are another aragamis which can attacks me. When I was almost there I heard roaring from Sariel, Soma probably hurt her. Kaze: (You idiot! Couldn't you let us know so we'd come and help? We're heading to you right now!) Yuu: Kaze! We should hurry! I turn to Yuu which came right now and nods in meaning we are going to help him. We went to the passage and in the end we could see floating aragami which trying hits Soma. I run to them as fast as I could and Yuu was right behind me so he could cover us. When we get closer Sariel started being crazy and flighting around whole circle area. Soma: Do you see what you did?! Kaze: Me?! How I could know if I come to help she will start do this! And listen we don't have time for this. Let's cooperate for now… like always. Soma: Pff! So what is yours plan? preparing block charging Sariel towards him Kaze: You know I don't have plans! Why don't you come with something fast! jumps away of Sariel We fought with her few minutes until Soma stopped moving and turned at me. Soma: Get her attention and bring her to that rails in front this area. It's annoying fight with her while she can flight on whole area like queen and we can't catch her. Kaze: Fine go and surprise her we will come in three minutes. Soma and Yuu ran away and Sariel wanted track them but I jumped and hit her back with my God Arc and she stopped. When I landed on the ground Sariel looked at me with a hateful sight. Kaze: (What a hateful sight… really Sariel doesn't like girls..) Sariel opened her eye on head and lasers appeared above me. I dodged them, jumped and gave Sariel another hit to her legs. She roars in pain. I ran to the passage when I turned my head I saw she is tracking me. Kaze: (Yeah come here lady~) runs ''through the' passage'' When i was in rails I saw Yuu at the right side and Soma hiding at the left. Something doesn't seems to me, why I don't hear her. I turned back and saw charging Sariel towards me but she was too close and when I tried put on my shield I get hit by her hand and flew at the wall then fell and started rolling down the stairs. I'm lying on the ground in pain from hitting that wall and rolling. When I want stand up Soma appear above me and giving me a hand. Soma: Hey get up we are not done, yet. Kaze: I know I did beginner’s mistake… stands up Soma: Don't do it again or I will kill you instead of aragami and now let's exploit our chance since she can't flight around like crazy. We run to the rails where Yuu took care of her while we were away. I run at the right side and Soma at the left then we jump at the same time and cut her both sides. Sariel fell on ground and was completely vulnerable. Kaze: Yuu devour it now! Yuu devours Sariel and she just rises one her hand up and then fall down like she wants go to the heaven. Kaze: Wow, we made it… fell on ground and sighs Soma: Plan was successful.. Yuu: That was… I thought you two hate each other so it will be our end if you start with it but… Kaze: Heh even if we hate each other that doesn't mean we can't cooperate. Still we are members of same unit. Yuu: This is just weird… Kaze: It's not I still hate him but if it's necessary I can throw away personal problems. Soma: looks a while at me and then goes to exit I hate you too and if you won't be eaten by an aragami you should move with yours ass! Kaze: That… gets up really you are idiot ''mumbles '' After successful mission and almost without injuries we went back to the Den. Everyone get here experience for next upcoming battles. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic